


The Fire In Your Eyes

by Wickedhorserider2012



Series: By the Gods! [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been watching him since the day he had gotten there. Hidden behind a tree or behind a much taller member of Camp Half Blood he had watched him snake through the shadows, tall, dark, handsome, undeniably Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire In Your Eyes

He had been watching him since the day he had gotten there. Hidden behind a tree or behind a much taller member of Camp Half Blood he had watched him snake through the shadows, tall, dark, handsome, undeniably Hades. However, he was pretty sure he had never seen a son of Hades read a book before. He sat lazily, long legs dangling over the edge of the dock, toes dipping into the water. He flipped through the pages softly, fingers long and gentle. Hakyeon shook his head, he had never thought he would think of a member of the Hades cabin as gentle. But he could sense there was something underneath it all, a bubbling darkness below the surface that drew him in. 

 

As a son of Eros Hakyeon had never had trouble getting those he desired to tumble into bed with him. The Aphrodite cabin and him had a particularly lengthy history. He could quickly flashback to a number of times he had had Mark underneath him or Hongbin on top of him, although his favorite memory would have to be the time when he had both the head counselors of the Aphrodite cabin on their knees for him, he had promised them he would never tell. He snickered, sometimes he underestimated the amount of sex appeal he extruded. It dripped from his pores, thanks to his father. He didn’t mind it, he never had, but on occasion he did wish he could walk to dinner without having a dozen giggling daughters of god only knows who trailing behind him. 

 

There was something strange about this son of Hades though, he didn’t seem to bat an eye at Hakyeon. Granted, he couldn’t change people’s sexual preferences and if he wasn’t interested in Hakyeon’s particular assets than he was at a loss, but it felt like something else. Occasionally he would catch a small smile playing at the corner of the other’s mouth when he was watching him. _Maybe he knew_ , he thought.

 

He had never had the courage to walk up to him before, another thing that was new to the son of Eros, but something drove his feet today. He pattered quietly along the wooden dock boards, towards the boy at the end. He paid him no mind, eyes glued to his novel. Hakyeon swallowed, they were alone, everyone was either in their cabin for an afternoon nap or was preparing for the first game of capture the flag that year, he never particularly enjoyed those games. His particular skills laid elsewhere. 

 

Coming to a stop just a few steps from the other boy he cleared his throat. “Um” he gnawed on his lip. _Come on Hakeyon_ , _he’s no different than anyone else._ He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his red hair and grinned. “Hey” he said, “I’m Hakeyon. We haven’t met yet, but…” he paused, leaning down to the other boys level, putting on his anything but innocent sexy smirk that always did the job, “I wanted to introduce myself. You’re new here, I’m not, I have a lot of experience you know.” Hakyeon held his breath. 

 

“That’s nice” the other boy responded, not even looking up from the current page he was reading. Hakyeon’s eyes went wide. Maybe he’d have to put on a little more of a show for this particular endeavor. Standing back up he walked around until he could look directly at the other boy’s face. He was stunning with short jet black hair. He was wearing a loose fitted black tank top and dark dyed blue jeans, he was bare foot. Hakyeon looked out into the water for a moment, noting the few nymphs splashing about in the bay. 

 

“I love the water, it’s so beautiful in the sun” he spoke softly, drawling out each syllable, forcing as much charm as possible in-between his words it was almost palpable. The tall boy glanced up at him, “That’s nice” he said again, going back to his book. Hakyeon scoffed.

“What could possibly be so interesting to read?” he snarled. The dark haired boy finally looked up to meet his eyes. Hakyeon’s heart skipped a beat. His dark maroon irises seemed to look straight through him. He glanced away quickly, staring at the book in the boy’s lap and gasping. 

“The dictionary” he growled, “You’re reading a dictionary?!” 

 

The son of Hades laughed, a dark sickly sweet sound that enveloped Hakyeon like smoke. “I think what you're trying to ask is if a dictionary is more interesting than you.” He smiled, impossibly white teeth glittering in the sun. Hakyeon stepped back, “Because the answer is yes.” The boy sitting at his feet snickered again and went back to the B section. 

 

He couldn’t believe it. No one had ever refused him before, let alone had anyone told him a fucking dictionary was more interesting than he was. He was at a loss for words for the first time in his entire life. He stumbled against a wooden pillar behind him, looking back out into the water. “Well…sorry to bother you I guess.” He mumbled. 

 

“You’re not bothering me” he spoke, flipping the page to the beginning of the C section. Hakyeon rolled his eyes, “Why would you ever willingly chose to read a dictionary?” 

 

He shrugged, his large shoulders rolling back to show off his collar bones. Hakyeon found himself licking his lips. “I don’t know. I like words.” he stated matter of factly. Hakyeon snorted, “That’s nice.”

 

“Well if you like water so much why aren’t you in it?” he threw back at him. Hakyeon rolled his neck to the side so he could look the other boy properly in the face, “Just because I like water doesn't mean I want to be _in_ it.” The taller boy raised his eyebrows, “Is that so?” he spoke curiously. Suddenly, before he could even process what was happening a long leg was sliding along the dock towards his own and he was pushed off the edge into the bay. 

 

He yelped as he hit the water, resurfacing and sputtering. Moving his wet hair out of his eyes he gaped, “What the fuck was that for?” he yelped again as he realized his feet couldn’t touch the bottom here. He had never learned to swim as a kid, growing up in the city, he whimpered in panic, _what was he going to do?_

 

As he fell below the surface two large arms encircled him and brought him up for air. “Sorry” the other boy said, “I didn’t know you couldn’t swim.” Hakyeon shivered, “It’s alright” he whispered. He was dragged back towards the shore until they were both laying comfortably on the neighboring beach, drying off in the sun. 

 

The son of Hades had discarded his shirt somewhere along the way and Hakyeon found himself tracing the patterns of his chest with his eyes. “So” the dark haired boy spoke, “What’s your name?” Hakyeon shook himself from his daze and glanced back up into those maroon eyes, “Hakyeon.” The boy nodded. “I’m Taekwoon, Son of Hades.” 

 

Hakyeon nodded, “Yeah, I uh…kinda figured that one out.” Taekwoon nodded, “You’ve been following me.” And there it was, that small smirk quirking up the corners of his lips. Hakyeon stiffened, “I uh…I” again, he was lost for words, _he wasn’t sure he liked this new trend._

 

“It’s alright” Taekwoon turned to look at him, a full smile on his lips now. “I’m just um…I’m pretty shy.” He blushed. Hakyeon wanted to reach out and touch his rosy cheeks, coo at his adorable hesitance. “Didn’t seem like it on the dock” he chose to be off-putting instead, why he will never know, _he mentally face palmed_. “Yeah uh well…sometimes I get a little aggressive.” They had been maintaining eye contact for the longest time thus far but when Taekwoon said _aggressive_ Hakyeon could have sworn he saw something spark in those beautiful red irises. 

 

“I like your hair by the way.” Taekwoon continued, changing the subject, “its a great color.” Hakyeon smiled, ruffling is now salty locks with his hand. “Thanks, one of the Aphrodite kids did it for me.” Taekwoon hummed. “Are you friends with a lot of them?” 

 

“Well considering we share a lot of traits and are technically related in some form or another” _and considering I have slept with almost all of them…_ he didn't mention that, he wasn’t sure yet what Taekwoon’s comfort level was with that kind of stuff, especially the whole _related_ part, but it didn’t bother him.

 

“I would assume you’ve probably slept with most of them as well” he singsonged, that smirk back on his lips. _Scratch that._ Hakyeaon sputtered for a moment but recovered, he smirked back, “You would be correct.” Taekwoon hummed again. “What is it like…sleeping with a son of Aphrodite?” Hakyeon froze. He had only asked about _sons_ , so maybe he was more perceptive that Hakyeon thought, not that he was a particularly subtle individual. “Uh…it’s you know, its good. They are all individuals, it depends on the person, but I will not deny they are all drop dead gorgeous.” Taekwoon hummed for the third time. 

 

Hakyeon watched the other boy curiously as he lay back on the sand, his chest and arms on display. He ached to reach out and run his fingers down the other’s stomach. He had never spoken to someone he was interested in like this. Granted, him and the Aphrodite boys were great friends, they had grown up together, along with a few thrown in other demi gods. He had had a short fling with a younger boy, a Son of Nike, at one point. They were still friends, more than that on occasion, children of Nike tended to be difficult sex partners.

 

It seemed like hours had passed before the son of Hades sat up and shook himself free of sand. He stood up, stretched his long arms over his head. Hakyeon watched. “Well, better get to dinner before the sun sets” he yawned. The son of Eros nodded and observed the other’s hips, his low slung jeans, as he walked away. Glancing down beside him he noticed Taekwoon had left his shirt behind, grabbing it he stood up and jogged over towards the other. “Wait” he called out, “You forgot your shirt.” Taekwoon smiled at him, “Thanks” he said and went to take it. For some reason Hakyeon felt himself not letting go, felt himself tugging on the shirt in his hand as Taekwoon grasped it and turned to walk away. The taller boy gave another small tug and when he found that he couldn’t dislodge it, turned towards the red head, “Not now lover boy” he giggled, that spark back in his eyes, “but you can keep the shirt” with a wink Hakyeon watched the only boy that had ever rejected him walk away. Yet, his last words and the shirt in his hand indicated that there was so much more to come. 

 

Dinner was good. It was always good. Hakyeon watched as his wine glass refilled itself. He toyed with the hem of the overly large black tank top he had on. He hadn’t even washed it, mesmerized by the thick salty sweet scent of Taekwoon and the ocean. He watched from his table, gazing across the patio towards where the tall boy sat. He was surrounded by other members of the Hades cabin, as well as a couple familiar faces to Hakyeon. He smiled as he watched Onew pluck a grape and make a vine grow, passing it off to Ken who placed it in his glass and watched as it turned to wine. A son of Dionysus always came in handy, Hakyeon had found. Ken caught his glance from across the way and winked, bitting his lip. If he didn’t have another in his current sights he would gladly fall into bed with Ken again. It had only happened once before in a drunken haze, but he could at least remember that Ken was far more endowed than he had expected, it was memorable night, that was for sure. 

 

A cough beside him brought him back to his own dinner. Mash potatoes were scattered across his plate, an uneaten roll and half a steak also remained. “You alright there hun?” the melodic voice of one of his best friends filled his ears, “Of course babe” he grinned, turning to make eye contact with Key. “It seems to me like you’ve caught the love bug” he giggled. Hakyeon flushed, “What? No…I just…He’s gorgeous.” Key sighed, “That’s for sure. Everyone has been talking about him since he got here, tall, dark, mysterious, gorgeous, every single one of us wants to seduce him. But…” Key paused, “If you can’t even get him into bed then the rest of us have no hope.” Hakyeon laughed, “Oh believe me, I’m trying.” 

 

After dinner had come and gone Hakyeon walked calmly across the large green lawn towards the forest. He watched as the sun fell below the trees and the rays of light danced through the leaves. It was always so beautiful here. Stepping into the thicket he looped his way around large wooden trunks and waved at the dryads dancing on their branches. He came to a stop next to one tree in particular, one he had found no longer had a dryad residing there, so he liked to think of it as his own. This was his thinking spot, where he went when he needed some time alone or needed to work through a problem. This time it was a big one. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the ways in which the son of Hades had begun to seep his way into his veins. He lifted the edge of the tank top to his nose and inhaled. He sighed. 

 

Leaning his back up against the trunk he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the shadows, of the trees, of the salty ocean air. His red hair had faded a bit in the last few days and he had been too lazy to dye it back. He rolled his head back and forth against the bark. After a few more rolls the side of his face came into contact with something that hadn’t been there before. 

 

His eyes snapped open to find Taekwoon standing inches from him, hie arms caged Hakyeon to the tree. He swallowed, “Hi” he whispered. Taekwoon studied his face, his features unmoving, his eyes roamed Hakyeon’s forehead, his cheeks, and finally landed on his lips. “I’m sorry if I scared you” he whispered, stepping in closer. Hakyeon could feel his thighs against his own and suddenly wished he had worn underwear, but who was he kidding. He shook his head, “I was just thinking.” 

 

“About?” Taekwoon was so close that if Hakyeon moved even a millimeter forward his lips would be brushing the other boy’s. He paused, unsure of what to say until he looked up and saw fire burning in Taekwoon’s eyes. “You” 

 

Taekwoon smashed his lips against Hakyeon’s. There was nothing sweet about it, it was entirely raw. A sudden pulse of arousal hit Hakyeon hard as he registered what was happening and began to respond. He moaned, moving his lips against Taekwoon’s with as much fervor as he had started with. 

 

Suddenly the kiss drew back, it became softer, sweeter. Hakyeon snaked his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and pulled him closer, spreading his legs slightly to allow the taller boy to slip his thigh between them. He gasped at the contact, his cock quickly hardening in his jeans. Taekwoon whimpered. It was the first sound he had made since they starting kissing and it went straight to Hakyeon’s stomach. He felt it coil there and begin to burn. 

 

The son of Hades continued to kiss him slowly, moving his lips against Hakyeon in a way that made everything else disappear. The red head let the scent of him, the feel of him, overtake every one of his senses. He was lost in the son of Hades, enveloped in his shadows, and he welcomed them. 

 

Drawing back slightly Taekwoon glanced down at Hakyeon’s lips, he leaned in, grabbing the lower one between his teeth and biting softly. Hakyeon moaned, loud and lewd, everything in the forest must have heard it. Taekwoon chuckled. 

 

“Should we…” Hakyeon began, breathy. Taekwoon nodded, releasing Hakyeon from his cage and grabbing him by the hand. As he was whisked away the son of Eros glanced back at his tree. A large handprint was charred into the wood next to where his head had been. He smiled. 

 

Walking back through the forest and across the field was torture. Taekwoon kept squeezing his hand as if to make sure he was still there when all Hakyeon could think is that if anyone was going to run away it wouldn’t be him. “Um” he spoke softly as they entered the circle of cabins, “Do you want to come back to my place?” he asked, “We don’t get many children of Eros, there are only a couple of us and I’m the only one here right now so…” Without saying anything Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon towards his cabin and watched as the shorter boy opened the door, his hands shaking. 

 

Once inside Taekwoon glanced around. The interior was meticulously decorated with various wall decor and statues of everything from cheesy love messages to anatomically correct genitalia. However, there was an awfully gaudy hot pink velvet sofa on the far end and he grimaced. Hakyeon, who had turned back around after shutting the door behind them glanced up at him, “You can leave if all you are going to do is insult my choice in furniture.” He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip, staring up at the son of Hades, a dark and mysterious fixture in the otherwise brightly colored room. He laughed, but this time instead of being dark and thick it sent sparks across Hakyeon’s skin, leaving him feeling like he had coals burning in his chest.

 

“Actually” Taekwoon said, stepping closer, Hakyeon held his ground, still grimacing at the taller boy, “I was thinking more along the lines of fucking you on it.” Hakyeon blushed. _When had he started doing that?_ _Another new trend he didn’t particularly enjoy._

 

“I don’t think my roommate would be particularly happy about coming back from a quest and finding the pink velvet sofa covered in cum” Hakyeon deadpanned. Taekwoon smiled and grabbed his hand, “In that case…”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and led Taekwoon to his bedroom. Pulling back the curtains around his bed he turned to look at the other, biting his lip. “So…uh…” Taekwoon reached up and cupped his cheek, “For a son of Eros who has slept his way across this camp you seem awfully nervous.” Hakyeon glanced down at his feet. Kicking off his sandals he passed by Taekwoon to shut the door to his room. “Well…Uh…I’m not usually. It’s…” he paused, “It’s you actually.” 

 

Taekwoon took a seat on the edge of Hakyeon’s bed, leaning back slightly, looking comfortable and sexy. Hakyeon watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. “What about me?” he whispered, patting the spot next to him, indicating Hakyeaon should take a seat next to him. 

 

Instead, the shorter boy strode over and straddled the son of Hades, watching as his eyes darkened and came to life, flames flickering behind his pupils. 

 

“It’s the fire in your eyes” he whispered against his lips as he leaned forward and molded them together. Taekwoon hummed and this time, instead of feeling irritated Hakyeon felt elated. He pushed harder, the boy underneath him falling onto his back as he inched higher to keep their mouths together. 

 

Taekwoon’s arms laced around Hakyeon’s back as his tongue slide between his lips. They explored each other, letting one another give and take. Hands slid down backs and arms and thighs, until Hakeyon couldn’t take it any longer and bucked his hips down. 

 

The son of Hades groaned, rolling them over so he pressed Hakyeon to his mattress. “Like I said” he whispered, “sometimes I get a little aggressive.” 

 

Hakyeon’s heart stopped as Taekwoon tore open the front of his tank top and pressed his palm to his chest. It was warm, sending lightning through his veins. He moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist. Taekwoon pressed down as Hakyeaon pushed up and he felt their hard clothed cocks rub against each other. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head from the pleasure. 

 

Moving to his neck Taekwoon sucked dark marks into the son of Eros. Hakyeon fell apart in his hands, melting into the mattress and letting the other take control. _He didn’t have the need or want to question this drastic change, he was always the one in control, but not with Taekwoon._

 

_With Taekwoon he wanted to give everything and leave himself open for the flames to engulf him._

 

Before long he felt lips brushing his nipples, hands running their way down his stomach, dipping below his waist band. Taekwoon spoke against his chest, “You’re so beautiful Hakyeon” he whispered, “I’ve been watching you just as you’ve been watching me.”

 

Hakyeon felt something tighten in his chest. He felt like he might explode and that theory was proven when Taekwoon quickly ripped off his jeans and wrapped his hand around Hakeyon’s length. He moaned long and loud and only after two pumps of his wrist he spilt over himself, Taekwoon swallowing his cries with his lips. 

 

He snickered, “That was quick.” Hakyeon would have scowled but he didn’t have the energy. He was so filled with bliss that all he could think about was the man on top of him and how much we wanted him. “I want you” he breathed. Taekwoon froze. “I want you Taekwoon. Oh god I want you.” Breathless, Hakyeon struggled to push the other’s shirt up over his head and was rewarded with help for his effort. In the blink of an eye a completely naked Taekwoon laid beside him. Hakyeon gasped and rolled over towards him. He reached out, trailing his fingers down his chest, “I’ve wanted to do this since you rescued me from the water that day.” He continued his journey down across his stomach, watching as his muscles twitched, listening as his breath quickened. Moving to settle himself between the other’s legs, he replaced his fingers with this tongue and continued, leaving kisses and love bites along his hips. Taekwoon shook with want, “I need you Hakyeon. Please.” Again, the son of Eros felt his chest tighten, but chose to ignore it, _for now._

 

Engulfing Taekwoon’s cock with his lips Hakyeon moaned at the taste. Taekwoon gasped and rolled his head back, “Oh god” he breathed. Satisfied with his response Hakyeon began moving his lips up and down, taking him in deep and then pulling back, teasing the head. “You taste so good” he moaned against the side of Taekwoon’s cock. The dark haired boy reached down to thread his fingers through the red head’s hair, tugging slightly, but pushing in encouragement. 

 

Licking up the underside of his cock Hakyeon reached down between his own legs to tug at himself. Before he could suck down his lover again he was flipped onto his back, “No” Taekwoon started at him, his eyes flickering, his grasp on Hakyeon’s wrist nearly bruising. Hakyeon nodded, “Touch me” he pleaded. 

 

Taekwoon released his arm only to bring his hand to Hakyeon’s mouth, prodding at his lips with his long fingers, “Suck” he ordered. The son of Eros obeyed immediately, sucking two of his soft fingers into his mouth, moaning and coating them with saliva. When they were removed he whimpered but sighed in relief the moment Taekwoon replaced them with his tongue. 

 

Pushing his legs apart Taekwoon teased his fingers at Hakyeon’s entrance. The boy gasped, begging for more. “Shhhh” Taekwoon cooed, “You’re such a good boy Hakyeon, so so good.” While praising him he slid one finger inside him and he nearly came undone again. “That’s it” Taekwoon continued whispering in his ear as he edged in another finger, pumping them in and out of him, scissoring them. Hakyeon nearly screamed when he brushed against his most sensitive spot, causing the boy on top of him to remove his fingers and reach down to pump his own length. “Please Taekwoon” he whimpered. 

 

Leaning over him Taekwoon covered his mouth with his own to distract him from something much larger than just two fingers being inched into his entrance. Once Taekwoon was settled, Hakeyon rolled his hips, causing them both to let out a low moan. “You feel so good” Hakyeon whispered into his ear, nibbling lightly at his ear lobe, causing his cock to twitch inside him. He hummed, “Move” he ordered, finding he quite liked the back and forth dynamic they seemed to be developing. 

 

Slowly Taekwoon pulled out until just the tip of him was still inside Hakyeon. “How much do you want it?” he looked Hakyeon in the eye, his irises dark red and smoldering. 

 

“I need you” Hakyeon moaned, pulling Taekwoon closer and forcing him back inside him. He knew he wouldn’t last long so he kept the pace slow, encouraging Taekwoon to take him, make him his, but at a pace that allowed them both to enjoy it for as long as possible.

 

As Hakyeon grew close he grasped the other boy to his chest, “Taekwoonie, I…I’m gonna” he groaned. Taekwoon moaned and moved his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Hakyeon for the second time that night. The red head forgot how to breath as he pumped his length in time with his thrusts, “Me too” He could hear the shakiness of Taekwoon’s voice, feel his thrusts become erratic. At the same time as he pushed forward and pressed his thumb into the slit of Hakyeon’s cock they both fell over the edge, panting into each other’s mouths. 

 

Sticky with come and sweat Hakyeon sighed and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon as he rolled off him. He curled into the other’s side, not caring they were a mess. “That was…” he paused, catching his breath, “Incredible.” 

 

He pressed a soft kiss to Taekwoon’s shoulder and felt one pressed to his head in return. He smiled. Maybe he had caught a case of the love bug. 

 

Maybe he was falling in love. 

 

He fell asleep that night with a fire in his heart.


End file.
